Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and smart phones may be capable of running a plurality of software applications. Software applications include social media applications, weather applications, sports applications, gaming applications, map applications, and a wide variety of other applications. Executing software applications may provide a user of the mobile communication device with functionality that would be otherwise unavailable or inconvenient on the mobile communication device. For example, the user may find it convenient to use a software application to directly access a social media site rather than accessing the social media site manually by searching the internet. Software applications may be installed at the time of manufacture or by the user of the mobile communication device.